


Horizontal Lines

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan POV, and loves all the clones, but very good at what he does, clones love him back, codywan if you squint, how he meets my ocs, mischief actually gets talkative, obi wan is wonderful, rabble is nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to my OCs on a mission with the 212th through Obi-wan's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizontal Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this all started when I thought that a rehash of the line from the OS Star Wars would be funny because Rabble is smol. It escalated quickly.  
> You can see the master post I have for my OCs (though, because this is an introduction, its not 100% necessary) [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/147573951159/mischief-rabble-and-ruckus-a-master-post) or search r2m on my blog.  
> Unbeta'd, please excuse any mistakes that I am sure are there.

Obi-wan stood a ways back on a natural ledge well above the Separatist base that the 212th was sent to take out. First they needed to raid the supplies hidden at their center. Which meant they needed ARCs. Luckily Obi-wan technically had a set assigned to him. They hadn’t served directly with the 212th yet. So far they had only done special ops all over the galaxy, but they were brought to him in for this mission in particular. This will be the first time he will get to meet them. 

Apparently Obi-wan had been thinking too loudly, because an ARC was walking towards him now. Obi-wan had to work to keep from his eyebrow lifting, the approaching ARC was wearing a strange motley of armor. Mismatched pieces from different companies, still with their original colors on them. Pieces had shaved down edges, which were smooth and well worn, and his _kama_ was hand sewn. Definitely not from the quartermaster like that.

The reasoning for all the modifications soon became apparent when the ARC stopped and saluted and Obi-wan had to look _down_ to meet where the trooper’s eyes would be behind the visor. Obi-wan was just a touch short of all of the other clones he had met. 

This was an interesting development.

“Aren’t you a little short for a Clone Trooper?”

Obi-wan was glad he learned how to read responses from beneath armor, because he was positive that the ARC rolled his eyes so hard they probably tried to fall right out of his head. Obi-wan pursed his lips to keep from smiling.

“Haven’t heard that one before, sir,” the trooper replied. 

Obi-wan gave in and let out a little smile. “I’m sure.”

“ARC Trooper Lieutenant Rabble reporting for duty, sir.” he replied. Obi-wan was glad that Cody had spread the word that he liked knowing the clones preferred names over just their numbers.

“At ease, Lieutenant.” Obi-wan couldn’t sense anyone else besides Cody at the edge of the clearing behind them, “Where are your, colleagues?” Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure what to call the trio of ARCs, considering a group of three was basically unheard of, and they were technically one short to be called a squad.

“Well, sir, you called us in to retrieve the supplies while destroying the Separatist forces, so that is what we are going to do.” Rabble said as he took off his bucket.

The clone looked even smaller without the added height of the helmet. He had the sides and back of his head shaved leaving it a bit longer than regulation on the top. As the ARC walked by him carrying a rather large gun over his shoulder, he noticed a small tattoo behind his left ear: three small horizontal lines. Obi-wan filed that information away for later.

“I hadn’t realized that Commander Cody had given the go ahead to start the mission.” 

Rabble turned around and smirked, “Oh, he didn’t. We run on our own time.”

“Ahh, right. Of course, ARCs. Never dream of telling you what to do.” Obi-wan thought he might be laying the sarcasm on a bit thick, but he was only receiving playful amusement from Rabble in the Force, so he figured he was doing just fine.

Rabble got down on his stomach and crawled towards the edge of the ledge. Obi-wan was curious and followed suit. 

Rabble started to assemble a large rifle and said, “Hey Ruckus, how’s it going down there?” 

Obi-wan wasn’t sure to who or how the ARC was communicating, because the comm on his arm wasn’t activated. It wasn’t until he heard a small voice coming from the helmet placed in between them, “We are doing alright down here, _Rab’ika_ almost all the explosives are set.”

Rabble’s ears blushed pink at the affectionate shortened name. They usually weren’t shared outside of the _vode_. Obi-wan pretended not to notice, he was well versed in Selective Hearing by this point. 

Rabble cleared his throat, “Sounds good Ruck. Uhh the General is here with me.”

“Is your Bucket already off?” Ruckus asked.

“Yeah, bucket is off.”

“Ahh, well then. Hello General Kenobi, good to be finally working with you.” Ruckus replied from the depths of the helmet.

“Hello Lieutenant Ruckus, you as well. Though I have not heard from the third in your group.”

“And you likely won’t anytime soon. At least until the mission is over.” Rabble cut in, “He doesn’t say much unless he needs or wants to.”

A short time later Rabble had his gun completely assembled and was looking through the scope down at the Separatist base.

“You clear yet? You guys are taking forever.”

Ruckus huffed through the comm, “Yeah _vod_ , I’m clear.”

“Clear.” said a voice that could only be the third ARC.

Rabble looked over and mouthed “Mischief” to Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan could feel Rabble through the Force, and what he felt was fascinating. He was concentrating down to a point of focus. His breathing and heartbeat got slower and slower. 

Obi-wan wasn’t quite sure what was happening, so he had to ask, “So, who has the detonator?”

Rabble’s reply came out slowly, the last threes words came out with each exhale, “You don’t need dets when you’ve.. got.. me.”

Rabble took a single shot which triggered a chain reaction of explosions within the base.

Obi-wan’s eyebrows were practically in his hairline. That shot should not have been possible. They were too far away. 

Rabble looked over at Obi-wan and beamed. Obi-wan looked suitably shocked.

“Well I do hope there are still some supplies left after that.”

Rabble’s face went from delighted to offended, “Ruckus knows what he’s about.”

Sure enough, as the smoke started to clear there was a perfect untouched section in the center of the base where the supplies were known to be kept. Now that, was a good demolitions man. 

“Indeed he does.” Obi-wan activated his wrist comm, “Commander, send in the troops to clear the place out.”

“Copy that, sir.”

Rabble smiled at Obi-wan, “How much you wanna bet that we beat the 501st?”

“Oh, I am not touching that one, Fives and Echo are good at their job, but Fives tends to get.. I believe the word is distracted.”

Rabble’s smile got even wider, “Smart man.”

\-------

The 212th and 501st met up in a central location later that night after the bases were cleared out and there were no threat of Separatist attack. The 212th beat the 501st by about three hours. Fives was blamed by all, including Fives.

Obi-wan was hanging back watching the men celebrate. He loved watching how they all interacted. So much of the army was in isolated pockets, he loved that his and Anakin’s battalions were so close that they acted as if they were one large cohesive force. 

He heard cheering from over on the left near the bonfires Hardcase and Jesse started, and stood up to check it out. 

The crowd parted for Obi-wan, he sometimes wished it didn’t, but there was really no helping it. Being a General did that. 

He was greeted by the sight of two out of the three ARCs juggling what looked to be knives. Yes, definitely knives. 

Obi-wan stopped when he got level with Cody, who was watching the show with great interest. 

“They’re quite good aren’t they?” Obi-wan asked.

Cody nodded without looking away, “I’ll say. I haven’t seen knife throwing skills like this anywhere else in the GAR.”

The troops cheered after a particularly dangerous move on Rabble’s part which included catching the knife with his teeth. That was when Obi-wan noticed the third ARC, who just flinched at the catch, must be Mischief. The other two who were throwing knives were bantering with each other and the crowd. Rabble had mentioned that Mischief was the quiet one. 

Obi-wan took the time for some casual observation. Mischief was bigger than his two ARC brothers, a little more filled out. Obi-wan thought he had the classic crew cut until Mischief turned his head following Ruckus running back for a long catch, and saw that he had three lines buzzed into the sides. Same three horizontal lines as Rabble had behind his ear. Interesting. 

Ruckus was in between the two in size. Same height as Mischief, as most clones, but much leaner. His hair was in the short buzz that many troopers favored for ease of maintenance. He also appeared to be missing an eyebrow. Obi-wan could see no trace of the three-lined theme on him. Either it wasn’t as significant as Obi-wan thought, or it wasn’t visible on Ruckus.

Cody was obviously too engrossed in the proceedings to be of much help, so Obi-wan figured he would try and talk with the largest of the ARCs. It took him a little longer to get around the ongoing knife throwing act, but he made it eventually. 

Mischief nodded to Obi-wan as he stepped up next to him. 

“You three are an excellent team. I’m honestly impressed with how well you work together.”

Mischief gave Obi-wan an unreadable look, which was impressive in itself, Obi-wan had always been good at reading people. 

After a moment Mischief turned back to the performance and said, “Thank you.”

Right, not a talker. This might be more difficult that Obi-wan thought. His two partners seem to hold all of his attention. Maybe that was his way in.

“I had the privilege of watching Rabble with his sniper rifle during the mission today. I must say, I was rather impressed.” Obi-wan made sure the compliment was heard in his voice.

Mischief was still watching them and actually had a small smile, “He is the very best.”

“You must be very proud.” Obi-wan continued to coax.

Mischief looked over at Obi-wan with a slight squint and appeared to be making a decision. Mischief nodded to himself and said, “The Kaminoans wanted to _recondition_ him when they realized he hadn’t received enough growth hormones from the vats. The ‘issue’ didn’t manifest until we were four. By that time Rabble’s skill was already widely known, and Jango had given his recommendation to keep us together.”

After a pause, “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him, for either of them.” He looked Obi-wan dead in the eye. “Nothing.”

_Ahh, well. Noted._

Obi-wan nodded respectfully, and planned to never get between Mischief and his brothers. 

They were interrupted by a loud cheer and everyone surrounding Rabble and Ruckus, patting them on the back and Rabble getting his hair ruffled by just about everyone.

Ruckus had pulled up the sleeves of his black undersuit at some point during the show, and Obi-wan smiled. The three stripes, as bands, were around his upper forearm, just below the elbow. 

Mischief saw Obi-wan smile at the tattoo. “Noticed?”

Obi-wan looked a bit bashful, “Difficult not to, I’m afraid.”

Mischief leaned in, “I’ll tell you something General Kenobi, I like you. I am not entirely sure why, but I trust you, and since you noticed,” he pulled down the front of his blacks to reveal a small three stripes over his heart, “one for each of us.”

Obi-wan was genuinely touched that Mischief would show something so personal. “Thank you Mischief, for sharing that with me.”

“Mischief! Get over here! You’re missing out on all the fun!” Ruckus yelled over the crowd of brothers.

Mischief nodded and gave Obi-wan a small smile before he walked over to Rabble and Ruckus. He didn’t say anything, but threw Rabble up onto his shoulders with almost no effort. The yelp that escaped Rabble made the entire company laugh uproariously. 

Obi-wan smiled at the antics as Cody walked up to him. 

“An interesting trio aren’t they, Cody?”

Cody had a half smile on his face, “They certainly are. I still can’t believe they’re batch brothers.”

Obi-wan looked over at Cody, “Batch brothers?”

Cody looked a bit pained, like he said something he wasn’t necessarily supposed to. “Yes. It’s a term we use for clones that were decanted together. They have been with each other since the beginning. It’s almost unheard of. Staying with one batch brother is hard enough, to stay with two through training and being in your own trio of ARCs?” Cody shook his head, “Incredible really.”

“I sincerely hope they get to stay together.” Obi-wan said as he looked back at the three brothers celebrating in the midst of the 212th and 501st.

Cody smiled at Obi-wan with genuine happiness tinged with a bit of surprise. Like he couldn’t believe they were that lucky to have a General that was this good to them. To all of them.


End file.
